


you're in love

by wartransmission



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, F/F, fem!kirugon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violence isn't always the answer, but sometimes you just have to give someone a good smack to the head to help them come back to their senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're in love

“You’re pouting too much for someone who says they’re okay with losing, Gon.”

Gon’s chest heaves when she breathes. They drop down to the ground after their last attempt at a nen-boosted jump, Gon’s knees almost bending completely until she straightens herself up again. Killua is watching her every move as they both catch their breath, waiting for something to come even though she doesn’t know what that ‘something’ is.

“I’m not pouting!” Gon yells, looking frustrated as she wipes away the sweat dripping from her forehead.

“Yeah you are,” Killua huffs. She exhales slowly, waiting for her breathing to even out, before grinning and reaching out to pinch at Gon’s cheek. Or, at least, she tries- but her hand is roughly slapped away before she can even touch the flushed skin of Gon’s face.

She blinks, staring at Gon’s furrowed brows and down-turned lips. The anger stings even when she’s already used to pain, making her unconsciously rub at her hand as she watches Gon watching her. There’s a singing silence when she drops her hand to her side, her fingers curling in deeply enough that she feels her nails digging into her palm. She doesn’t know why it hurts, doesn’t understand why such a small gesture stings even though she’s experienced worse things.

But she knows, she does; she just doesn’t want to admit to it. It’s weakness, this sort of sentiment, and she’s not going to let herself become something weak.

(Quietly, she thinks to herself that it’s already too late for that. It’s too late, ever since Gon chose to be her friend.)

Slowly, gradually, Gon’s angry expression softens into something guilty. Something scared.

“Killua, I…”

“You’re sorry,” she says for her, resignation settling deep into her bones as she slips both of her hands into her pockets again. “It’s fine.”

“But-”

“It’s fine.”

Gon doesn’t stop looking guilty while sliding her gaze from Killua’s face to her hidden hands. Killua rolls her eyes because this isn’t going to stop, not until she does something.

So she smacks Gon over the head, as she is wont to do whenever Gon does something stupid.

“Ow! Wh-what-” Gon gawps, looking baffled as she rubs at the aching portion of her head. “You said-”

“That was payback.” She huffs as she slides her hand back into her pocket. “You honestly think I’d let that sort of thing slide?” she asks, smiling when Gon blinks teary brown eyes at her. The guilt ebbs away with every flutter of curling black lashes and brown eyes become brighter, warm and soft and happy as they should be.

 “So we’re okay?” Gon asks, as if she has to ask that sort of thing.

“When were we not?” she asks back.

“I just wanted to be sure,” she says, sounding better than before as she holds out her hand. Killua stares at the open palm being waved in front of her, until Gon says with a laugh, “Give me your hand!”

“Why?” she asks. She does as asked even though she doesn’t understand its purpose, frowning curiously as Gon takes her hand into her warm and calloused palm. She doesn’t want to admit to it out loud, but the way that Gon traces the lines of her palms and the battle-worn knuckles of her hand feels almost reverent. It’s nice, she thinks, even though she doesn’t understand why it’s happening. Why she’s being treated gently like this, even though she doesn’t need it.

She sputters when she sees sun-kissed fingers slipping into the space between her pale digits, almost as if they were meant to be there. She likes it, she honestly does, but she’s never been one to accept good things without having to pay something for them. She asks, “Gon, wh-what are you doing?”

“I’m holding your hand?” Gon says, looking bemused as she drops both of their hands until they’re swinging in the space between them. Her thumb strokes gentle lines on pale skin and Killua hides a shiver, though she can’t help the instinctive squeezing motion her hand does around Gon’s own.

Gon squeezes back, her smile bright and like sunshine as she nudges her shoulder into Killua’s own. “Are you embarrassed, Killua?”

“Wh- no, of course not!” she retorts, trying to will away the heat on her cheeks as her grip on Gon’s hand tightens. Gon only grins, not at all ashamed of what she’s doing when she squeezes their hands together again. “It’s just- _why_ are you holding my hand?”

“Because I want to, obviously.” She grins a cheeky grin, clearly expecting Killua to accept that as her answer. “Also…”

“What?”

“I’m sorry, for earlier,” she says, her steps slow and quiet when she starts walking. Killua walks beside her, having already half-given up on Gon’s reasons for the hand-holding. Their hands swing in small arcs, their grip on each other loose enough that either of them could let go if they wanted to.

Gon’s hand tightens around her own as though she’d read what was on her mind, and Killua blushes. “I said that it was okay, didn’t I?” she says, turning her head away as they walk back into the clearing they’d promised to meet Bisky at. “You were frustrated because you lost.”

“I didn’t have to treat you so roughly, though.”

“You didn’t have to, but you already apologized. Also, I hit you too,” she points out, looking back to Gon with a raised brow. “Isn’t that fine?”

“That’s not fine! I shouldn’t have done it in the first place!”

“You were irritable, I should’ve seen it coming.” There’s a pause before Killua giggles for no apparent reason. “Okay, wait, I think I got it.”

“What?” Gon frowns, looking confused. “Understood what?”

“It’s PMS, isn’t it?”

Gon stares. Killua stares back. It’s quiet, almost nice, until Gon flushes red and slaps a hand to her face in embarrassment.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Killua manages to choke out through her laughter, her free hand clenched into a fist as she hides her giggles with it. “Are you- are you really-“

“Sh-shut up! It’s not funny, okay!” Gon squawks, voice high-pitched and cracking as she muffles her words into her palm. “It really hurts!”

“There, there,” Killua says, using her free hand to pat Gon on the shoulder. “It’s a natural part of life-”

“But it _hurts_ and it’s _unfair,_ ” Gon whines, turning big brown eyes at her until she swallows back a squeak of surprise.

“It’s not like I can _do_ anything about it.”

“Well, yeah…” Gon pouts, looking put-out as she turns her gaze down to the ground.

Killua rolls her eyes at the unusual show of sulkiness. “Want a hug or something?” she offers, not quite expecting Gon to take the offer. (She should’ve known better, honestly.)

“Eh? Really?” Gon looks up at her, brightening up nigh instantly as she grins at Killua. “It’s okay to ask for a hug?”

“I-if it’ll help,” she says, not quite as mentally prepared as she thought she’d be when Gon steps in front of her with a beaming smile. She swallows. “I don’t think it’ll do anything though,” she says, trying to subtly dissuade her, even though she knows that it won’t work.

“It’ll help! It’ll help a lot!” Gon insists, grinning as she releases Killua’s hand from her hold. Killua sighs but opens her arms for a hug anyway, a small “oof!’ of surprise escaping her when Gon practically bulldozes into her chest.

“Careful, you idiot,” she grumbles, hiding a smile in Gon’s hair as she wraps her own arms over Gon’s shoulders. “Bisky could probably do something for you,” she says, voice muffled in black locks as she squeezes Gon close.

“Mm, yeah,” Gon hums, nuzzling her face into Killua’s shoulder as she squeezes her arms around Killua’s waist. “This is already nice though. I like this.”

Killua bites her lip, tamping the urge to giggle back until her chest feels a little less tight with…happiness? Relief? She isn’t really sure. But she knows that it’s something good, something nice, because she’s never really felt like this before she left her home.

She says, hiding her own face into Gon’s shoulder to try and stifle her embarrassment, “You’re such a sap.”

(Not like she’s any better, but Gon doesn’t know that.)


End file.
